


Why Rakushun doesn't write love poetry

by lynndyre, threewalls



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: F/M, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(No, never to be published and of course, Youko will never see it, but he keeps the draft, anyway.)</p></blockquote>





	Why Rakushun doesn't write love poetry

Empress of my heart  
Your undeserving servant  
 _five more syllables..._

**Author's Note:**

> (No, never to be published and of course, Youko will never see it, but he keeps the draft, anyway.)


End file.
